


A forgotten night

by QuieroLaAventura



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child, F/M, Family, True Love, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuieroLaAventura/pseuds/QuieroLaAventura
Summary: At the end of the last school year of James Potter and Lily Evans something unexpected happened between them. And this special thing could never be taken back ...
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I am from Germany and this fanfiction was translated by myself, so please tell me when I made some mistakes. I will try to translate more soon! Please show me when you liked this first chapter :-)
> 
> \-----
> 
> I will soon try to upload the next chapter! (21.10.2020) :)
> 
> \-----
> 
> QuieroLaAventura

** Prolouge **

It was late at night at one of the last days of June 1978, nearly all of the students and teachers of Hogwarts where already sleeping, just a single window of a small tower at the western side of the castle where still lit.

It was the tower of the school head boy and head girl, more precisely it was the small living room located between the private rooms from James Potter and Lily Evans. In this room was a small table, two chairs, some bookshelf's and a comfortable sofa with a chimney right next to it. Right in the moment where on of the logs inside burst into a fire explosion the door opened and the two head students entered. They where heading back from a tour through the castle to check whether anyone was out yet. James throw himself on the sofa and asked Lily: “Wasn’t this great again?” He sounded very lively. With an annoyed voice Lily replied: “Can you please be quite, it’s late!” Than she went to the bathroom without waiting for a reaction from his part. James stood up again and complained: “Hey Evans, today it’s my turn to shower first.”

It was quite for a moment, than Lily mutters something James couldn't understand and opened the bathroom door. She said: “Hmpf, very well, but please hurry!” After he nodded she went to her room and closed the door behind her. He glanced at the closed door for a few seconds, than entered the bathroom and prepared himself for bed. While showering he thought about what happened today. After an exhausting long school day he and Lily agreed to help a stressed out fifth grade to master the Oblivate spell. Everything went well, just at the very end the fifth grade cast a very strong good looking Obliviate accidentally on James and Lily. Just the fact that he could remember this proofed, that something went wrong. He smiled, as long he remembered everything he should not complain. But than he thought about what Lily said to him on the way back: _“It might happen so, that whatever we do in the next, maybe 12 to 24 hours, we will not be able to remember on the long run, I have read about such cases.”_

James sighed while putting on his pyjama pants: “What a mess!”, he thought. What a luck this happened at evening, maybe he would have luck and just the following night would be lost for his memories. He where just about to imagine some real bad days to forget, when someone started knocking on the door: “Hey, is this taking forever? I also want to take a shower before midnight!” James hurried now and quickly opened the door: “Here I am, the bath is yours now!” He said and slipped pass her to the sofa, where he took a seat. He starred into the flames, which where dancing over the wood and sometimes the where sparks flying around and disappearing into the air. The fire where intensive for the eyes, after not looking somewhere else for too long, they started to hurt. After a moment he had to imagine how Lily might look like when she was in the shower…? Through shaking his head he hoped to get loos of this imaginations, but it didn’t worked. He just saw her a few times while bathing in the lake, but than she hat wear a bikini obviously.

He sighed again: What on earth was he thinking there? When they would have been together, okay, than he would maybe not feel so bad imagining such things, but so … But also in this year she never had given him any chance. He had asked her so often for a date, he suggested so many different things like walks through the grounds, a picnic at the lake or a secret meeting at the North Tower. But everything he offered her, she declined and said “No!” He closed now his eyes, again the imagination of her bare body appeared in his head. He took a deep breath and …

“Hey Potter!”, someone from behind him called his name. He turned around and saw Lily, just wearing a white towel around her hips and upper body. He admonished himself only to look into her face: “Nowhere else!”, he thought and asked in a stuttering way: “W-what have I done?” Lily hissed: “My eyes are here, don’t look anywhere else understood?” James nodded and looked up again. Now Lily said: “You used the rest of my shampoo, can you not distinguish yours from mine?” James looked now surprised: “I’m so stupid, that’s why it smelled so strange.” He than stood up and walked to her: “Please forgive me, you can take my shampoo for tonight, I hope that’s okay for you?” He laid now his hands on her shoulders and said again how sorry he was. It took a few seconds until he registered that her shoulders where naked, immediately he took his hands back and took a few steps back.

Lily seems to hesitate whether she should say something about his hands on her shoulders, but at the end she only said: “It seems like I don’t have a choice.” Than she headed back to the bathroom without looking back. James starred at the closed door and tried than to not think about his dream girl just wearing a towel and standing directly in front of him. _She was so beautiful …!_ This attempt was not so successful.

Around fifteen minutes later Lily left the bathroom, this time wearing her pyjama. James put his book at the table, he had read and went to her. He said again that he didn’t indent to take her shampoo: “I’m really sorry, believe me!” Lily looked into his eyes for a second and nodded than: “Yeah yeah, it’s okay. Just keep in mind that the shampoo which smells like vanilla is not yours.” She turned herself than away from him and opened her room. James followed her and for the second time this day placed his hands on her shoulders. He now said quietly but easily to understand: “For the case you feel lonely in bed, come to me and we can sleep together!”

It just took a few seconds for Lily to understand this simple and not good Pick-up-line, but than she didn’t hesitate and pushed James away: “Get off me!” She turned around and vanished in to her room. James stood up again and smiled lightly. This reaction of her was easy to foresee, he also had been cleverer once in a while. But soon his last yeah would come to an end, his chance to come win his dream girls heart where none existing any longer. He went now in his own room and laid himself down in his bed. In the previous last three years he slept with a few girls, but just the bare imagination to do the same with Lily …

He closed his eyes and tried to imagine, but just a few minutes later he gave up. It only could be an impossible thing, how on earth could he ever deserve such a wonderful girl. He took of his glasses and pulled the blanket up to his head: “I love you Lily!” This word he whispered and fall asleep.

\- xxx -

In the middle of the night someone knocked on James door. With a very sleepy voice James yawned: “Come in!” Through the soft light of the moon he could see Lily coming in. She came to his bed and took a seat on the left edge, right next to his head. “James!”, she whispered and searched his eye contact. “Yes?”, he asked and yawned into his blanket. Lily opened her mouth but closed it immediately again stayed mute for a moment. When James where just about to ask her why she came to him in the middle of night, she started to talk. “James… Now I feel lonely and would like to sleep with you!”

James starred at her and suddenly got difficulty's to breath normally. What …? This must been a dream, nothing like this could ever happen in real live. Yesterday he thought too much about things like this, now his brain where playing some games with him. But than why not enjoying it until he woke up again? He smiled and said: “You are more than welcome, will you …” He didn’t finish his sentence, although he was full convinced to dream, he just didn’t dare to speak this out. Lily smiled and thanked him: “Yeah, your right I should take off my pyjama.” James felt speechless, when he saw, that Lily really undressed herself. He couldn't see much because it was dark, but through the moonlight he could at least see so much, that his heartbeat increased very much. When she was naked she laid herself next to him and glanced into his eyes with a strange look. But he didn’t recognized this and lifted the blanket a bit up. She moved under it and was now very close to him. At first when she started to undress he still tried a bit to figure out whether this was now a dream or not, but when she was laying than naked right next to him under the blanket he gave up any attempt and just concentrating on her. He took of his own pyjama and closed Lily than tight in his arms.

\- xxx -

At the next morning Lily entered very early the Great Hall, her head was hurting and she had no idea why. She also had no clue why she must have slept this night without her pyjama. The only thing she knew was that she woke up this morning naked in her own bed. Maybe she had been too tired after her shower yesterday and just went to bed without pyjama, but than how did she came from the bathroom to her room? She really much hoped she did not just pass the living room naked, or when this had been the case, she hoped that at least James had not seen this.

She went to the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Alice. She should really enjoy her last days here, what a luck that all exams where over. Maybe it would help her head to swim, she decided to go to the lake after breakfast and give it a try.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter One: A Reunion **

Nearly one year has past, since Lily left Hogwarts. It has been a time of big changes because by now she had a two and a half month old son. The strange thing was, she had not the slightest idea who the father might be. Theoretically it must have been one of her former classmates who got her pregnant, at least the doctors diagnosed this, but who? Each time she thought about all this she got more and more confused. She never had any boyfriend nor did she ever slept with anyone. And yet obviously there must be a boy she slept last year with, because her son definitely must have a father.

Lily was just on the way to the academia for aurors and healer. Here she enrolled around eight months ago. Her intention for enrolling was to be once able to heal all kind of magic injuries. She pushed her stroller in which her son was laying, in front of her. This wonderful small human being was the real proof that, so it seems, she lost her virginity last year without being able to remember anything. But at the end it was not so important who the father might be, she loved Cute-Harry anyway super super much.

\- xxx -

A bit later than usual James Potter left the house of his parents and apparated to the gate of the academia he was visiting this days. Just like his parents he wanted to become an auror to hunt down dark wizards and witches. He wanted to be able to protect all of his friends and relatives and generally all who were just trying to live a life in peace. The one most important person in his life though he had not seen since his last day in Hogwarts last year, but still in his heart she would always be on his side.

_Lily …!_

Now he entered the auditorium where the first lesson would take place. Surprisingly it was already crowded, he searched with his eyes for a free seat. But he couldn’t find any, so he just sit down at the staircase at the entrance side of the auditorium. He couldn’t see well from here, but anyway, better than standing.

\- xxx -

As usual Lily stopped the stroller right after entering the auditorium and pulled the brake so Harry would be safe. She saw this time a chair, so the professor for theoretical combat really did as he promised, thankfully she sat down and took a small notebook from her bag to write everything important down. She was very glad that Harry fell asleep when she entered the building, hopefully this would last a bit, so she could concentrate on the lessen. When she was just writing something down that sounded interesting, someone on the left of her started to talk.

“Lily!” She hesitated. This voice was familiar to her. Surprisedly she turned her head to her left and saw James Potter. He was sitting right there on the staircase. “James …”, she started and asked than: “So you really want to become an auror? I have never seen you here.” He nodded: “Yeah like my parents, but you’re right I have also never seen you, we must always have missed each other.” His eyes stopped at the stroller: “So you have now a family, are you married?” He tried to sound not bitter and like he wouldn’t really care about her answer. This attempt failed absolutely, he sounded very sorrowful. Lily reviewed his face for a few seconds, than she replied: “No, I’m not married, this what you see is all my new family and just so you know, I have no idea who the father might be.” James’ temper got from one to the next moment much better. So she had a child but no idea about the father, that didn’t sound like Lily, but that she were currently not in a relationship, that made him extremely happy. Theoretically he might still have a chance …

The realistic part of his brain was laughing about him. He just met her again after one year of missing her and as soon he heard she was still single everything what he had been through seems to be forgotten. How he had thought about putting Lily once and for all to the past and be from now on more open to other girls …

While James was deep in his own thoughts, Lily turned again to the professor. She wasn’t sure what to think about this sudden reunion. One thing was clear for her, even if she didn’t know why, this was not just a normal coincidence with a random former classmate. She had no idea what made her so secure about this, but she felt it in her heart.

\- xxx -

Around two hours later the lesson ended and all the students were heading to the exit. Lily left the auditorium per chance at James side. He asked her whether she would have some more lessons today. She shook her head: “No, not today. That’s also good, because I need to feed Harry soon.” She pointed to the child and explained: “My son, I called him Harry.” James nodded and bowed himself over the stroller: “Harry, hm… With such a wonderful mother you will probably become one of strongest and best wizards of all time.” He tabbed gently against Harry’s nose: “After all your mother is the most brightest and beautiful woman of all.” Harry was beaming and cheerful grabbed James’ fingers.

Through this unexpected compliment Lily blushed a bit. Than she smiled, it was quite a surprise to see James handling a small child so well. He easily made Harry happy and laughing, she hadn’t expected such a talent within a guy like James Potter. For a few moments she watched both of them, than she said: “I think we have to go now.” James said goodbye to Harry and turned than to Lily: “Hey ähm…”, he started. Lily smiled at him and asked: “Yes?” James felt how weak his legs suddenly got, how should he continue: “I ähm… would like to …” He stopped again and for a moment it was quiet.

Lily placed one hand on his shoulder: “Hey I have an idea, how about you think clearly what you want to ask me until tomorrow and than we meet tomorrow half an hour before the first class starts here in front of the school.” James was surprised but nodded, so Lily continued: “Than you ask me what you want (she winked and smiled at him) and after the last lesson I will give you an answer.” James looked at her half curious half worried but accepted her terms. Lily grinned: “Okay, then see you tomorrow!” She turned around and started walking down the street. After maybe twenty meters she looked back over her shoulder and waved one hand in his direction. He smiled and called after her: “Yeah see you tomorrow Lily!”


	3. Chapter 3

** Chapter Two: The question **

The next morning James awoke quite early. Though the academia would not start before two hours he just couldn't sleep any longer. When he was just about to leave the house, Sirius stopped him. “Hey, if I were you I would really not start to ask her again!” After James had returned yesterday, he had told Sirius everything: how he had met Lily again and especially about the unexpected outcome at the end. “I know, but I can’t stop hoping she might agree this time.” James turned around to his best friend: If there really was no chance, she would have told me so yesterday. After all she suggested this ask-me-tomorrow-again thing.”

Sirius sighed: “Maybe she was not aware of what you intended to ask her.” “Impossible!”, James said immediately. A few seconds later James continued: “The way she smiled at me, … she must have known what I wanted to ask her.” Sirius shook his head, he know this would not end good. “When you absolutely want to get disappointed again, go and do what you have to do. But don’t come to me later and complain when it exactly ended the way like always.” James nodded: “I promise I will not complain about anything, see you later!”

When he arrived at the academia he searched with his eyes for the beautiful red hair of his former co-school-head. And though there were many future aurors coming, which made it not easier, after all he found Lily and headed towards her. She stood there with her stroller and seemed like she was also looking for him. While he was approaching he got more nervous and unsure. Would it maybe not be better when …

“James! There you are …”, Lily started and walked in his direction. When they were standing in front of each other, she asked him whether he would now know what he wanted to ask her. James only thought a few seconds, than he decided that he had to try it, otherwise sooner or later someone else might do it.

“Yes, I have a question”, James started and tried to remind himself about all his attempts to ask her for a date. This time he had to do something different, something better. What was the reason for all her refuses? Was it his irresponsibility or his pranks? No, this could not be the case, he stopped with these pranks long before the last year even started, and through his work as her college he also got much more responsibility. She admitted this herself at Christmas last year. He had no idea what he might do differently, but he had to say now something.

“Lily, would you allow me to accompany you to Hogsmeade tomorrow?”

Many of the students around them stopped and turned their heads to James and Lily. Some of them were starting to laugh, probably former students of Hogwarts. Those had seen such scenes many times. James felt ashamed and wished he could be invisible. Why such a thing had to happen to him. He was trying to find something special to ask her, not something he already had asked so many times. How she should there answer in any other way than with a ‘No!’?

Lily looked upon him surprised. She opened her mouth and closed it again. The sudden ringing of a bell distracted the students around them. The lesson would start in a few moments. James was very happy about this distraction, so at least no one would notice when he got again a refusal. Lily grinned now and asked him: “You do know that Hogsmeade is not exactly very nearby, do you?” James wanted to answer, but before he even opened his mouth, Lily continued: “Anyway, meet me after the last lesson at the small train station around the next street.” She smiled for a short moment at him than she turned around and left for the academia.

\- xxx -

The whole following day James could only think about one question. Could Lily theoretically intend to give him a chance, sure she already told him yesterday he would have his answer after school, but when she would not at least think about the possibility of agreeing, would she than not have told him so right after he asked her. At least he hoped so when he finally headed to the nearby train station. It was already dawn. He was a bit sad that he hadn’t seen her since the morning, probably they only had a few common classes, after all she trained to be healer, he an auror.

Just a few minutes later he stepped more nervously than during the day at the platform. It was indeed a very small station, just two different platforms and no one was here at this late time. He looked everywhere but he couldn't find Lily. At the end he was standing at the other side of the station and started to think. Did she maybe never intended to really come here? Was Sirius maybe right after all and he would only get disappointed in the end? He decided to return to the entrance and look once again for her, when he wouldn’t find her again he would give up.

When he was nearly back where he started, he saw her at one of the benches. She sat there and moved the stroller gently up and down. Harry seemed to be sleeping. “Lily, I was looking for you”, he said and took a seat right next to her. She turned her head to him and nodded. “Here I am, …”, she started and asked him than, whether he wished to hear her answer now.

James closed his eyes and nodded.

Lily smiled and observed his face for a few seconds. He seemed to be quite tensed. “Probably my answer will disappoint you. At least when you expected a ‘Lily-typical-refusal’.” James opened his eyes and looked at her with a surprised face. Lily continued: “But now my answer … Yes, I allow you to accompany me to visit Hogsmeade tomorrow.” James explained now that he accidentally suggested Hogsmeade: “I wanted to ask you for a date yes, but not like this … It should have been something special, you deserve something awesome and not such an idle stupid question I have asked you so often.” He was searching to find some good words to describe what he meant, but he couldn't find any so he looked to his feet. He felt down and sad.

“It’s all right James! I would be really happy to see Hogsmeade again and when we have some time we might even pay a visit to Hogwarts.” While she said this she shortly placed her hand on his. When she took her hand back he looked at her. “Thank you Lily! I promise you will enjoy this day.” He smiled at her and she stood now up.

“Okay, than let’s meet each other here tomorrow again. Let’s say at half past six, would this be okay for you?” James was a bit shocked, but he nodded. “This would be wonderful, I look forward to our date.” Lily winked at him and left than for the entrance. James looked at her until she was gone. He was happy now, this was awesome.

_A date with Lily …_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three: The date**

“Where shall we go first?”, James asked with a tired face. Lily looked around, she hasn’t been here since the end of her last year at Hogwarts. Everything seemed to be like the last time she visited the magic village, on the first look she couldn't see any new stores. She looked down at her sleeping son and smiled than. “Let’s first walk around, I have to check whether everything is really still like it should be.” James agreed, so they started their tour through the village.

After a short while they stopped in front of a store both of them haven’t seen before. Lily turned to James and asked: “Did here not used to be a small café?” He thought for a moment and nodded than. “Yeah, definitely”, he said a bit caught in his memories. Once a few years ago he had asked Lily right here to go out with him. He smiled because of this memory and suggested than to take a look inside. Lily hesitated, than she said a bit embarrassedly: “Do you really think we should go in store who makes such advertisement for itself?” She pointed on the window where a writing was printed.

_The love between you should not only shine in your hearts, but also be visible in your home. Visit our store to find some romantic decoration which suits you._

For a short moment James grinned, then he became serious again. “When you don’t want to go in, it’s perfectly fine by me. We could then have a common breakfast in the Three Broomsticks.” Lily looked again at the window and tried to see something through, but the glass was too dull. She was just able to difference between dark- and brightness. Below the writing there were two hands holding each other. _When her hand …_

“How about we go in for a moment and then breakfast together?” Without waiting for an answer she opened the door and waited until James pushed the stroller inside. While he entered he felt for a few seconds her hand. He wished to grab her hand, but he didn’t dare to do this. Although this short moment felt so wonderful, he didn’t want to do too much, he was so happy that she agreed to go out with him, now scaring her off was the last thing he wanted.

The store had a comfortable light inside. There was just one big room, although the last third of the store was covered by a heavy velvet curtain. Right in front of this was a counter where a young man was standing and explaining something to a couple of one man and one woman. Lily went to the shelf at the left side of the store and the opposite wall of the entrance. There was a row of small figures standing always in pairs and doing something romantically. One small couple was kissing another was holding hands a third one was exchanging some deep looks in one another eyes. James looked on all of them and than put one arm around Lily and placed his hand on her shoulder. “Lily…!”, he said very quietly. Lily had also looked at the figures, she was a bit in her own thoughts so she now got surprised. When James was touching her shoulder she felt suddenly the need to hide her face.

“Can I maybe help you out?” The voice came from behind James and Lily. Being surprised they turned around. Right in front of them the shop owner was standing and grinning at them. “When I analysis your blushed faces correctly, your are not yet long together, is this true? With some mischievously looking eyes he reviewed them, than his eyes saw the stroller and the sleeping baby. “Oh, how wrong I have been, but it’s good, that also older couples find their way into my store.” After a few seconds Lily muttered: “I- ähm… I mean we” She stopped and James came for her aide: “We are not together!” James took Lilys hand in his left and with the right one he grabbed the stroller, than he hasted to the exit. “Goodbye!”, he said over his shoulder and closed than the door behind him. Outside the store Lily put her hands at the handle of the stroller. Slowly her heart stopped beating so fast, how such a situation could have made her so nervous. Okay, at school she found James a bit interesting even if she never showed this, but this was one year ago. She didn’t understand this, and now of course he was more sympatric than ever at school in her opinion, but why was her heartbeat so fast.

“Do you now want to eat breakfast with me?”, James asked her. A growling of her stomach was enough of an answer, so they headed to the most favourite inn of all the students of Hogwarts.

In the Three Broomsticks they took a seat at a table in the backside of the main room. Right next to them a staircase was leading into the basement, where everything was stored. All the food and the alcohol was down there. James knew it because one of the secret passages to Hogsmeade was ending in the basement of this inn. James leaned himself back and recognized just then that Lily was still standing next to the table. “Why do you not sit down, is something wrong?” He was a bit worried, since they had left the store she hadn’t said anything. Though Lily took her seat opposite of him, she remained silent and just watched him with an intensive look. James’ nervousness grew more and more, then the young woman who owned this inn was coming to them and asked what they wanted to eat and drink. James looked to Lily, but she didn’t said anything, so he just ordered two butterbeers.

After some more moments Lily finally said something. “Sorry for being silent so long, but I just thought about something … After so many years finally I am sitting with you here, do you consider this to be fate?” James concentrated all his senses on her and asked: “What do you mean?” He became now even more nervous than while she was not saying anything, in his head many possible outcomes began to grow, he just hoped she would not be able to read his mind right now.

Lily hesitated a moment, then she explained: “I think it might be possible, that through you asking me during our school-time always and always again for a date, you got more attention from me than any other boys at Hogwarts. Although you were quite annoying, today I think it might be meant like this.” She looked now deep in his eyes and said: “I think this date between you and me might have some very serious consequences.” She smiled, then she stood up and said: “I am not hungry any longer, let’s visit Hogwarts now.” James nodded, he didn’t feel able to say anything. His brain would need some time to work normally again.

_Some serious consequences… hmm…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here another chapter! I hope you like it :)

** Chapter Four: Shopping **

The weekend had come to an end by now and yet James couldn’t stop thinking about what Lily had said to him during their date. _“I think this date between you and me might have some very serious consequences.”_ He grinned and leaned back in his seat. She was really such a wonderful girl!

Only when the professor started to speak, he remembered where he currently was. Immediately he opened his bag and began looking for his notebook and pen while trying to put his thoughts about Lily aside for now. He kept succeeding until he noticed a young red haired woman entering the auditorium out of the corner of his eye. He turned around and watched Lily. She leant against the wall and rocked gently up and down on top of her feet, so the sleeping child would not wake up. This time she didn’t have the stroller but a carrier bag on her chest.

At the end of the lesson Lily came to him and asked: “When will you be free for today?” She looked at him excited, did she wanted to meet with him again, this made him nervous. “At five pm my last lesson will end, why?” She smiled and explained she would need a helping hand for some shopping she had to do. “You know while I’m in the changing chamber, someone has to take care of Harry.” He nodded: “Of course, I am happy to help you. Where shall we meet after the academia is over?” Lily suggested a small coffee-shop nearby. Then she walked to the exit and waved her hand into his direction. “See you later!”, she called and left then. As James was so excited looking forward to spend time with Lily again, he couldn't concentrate on the lesson any longer.

After a far to long day in his opinion he finally entered the small coffee-shop and took a look around. Fast he saw her sitting in one of the corners. Harry was not in the carrier bag but just sitting on her lap. He walked to Lily and Harry and took a seat next to her. After greeting each other she asked him now whether he wanted a have a coffee with her before starting. He agreed and after around twenty minutes they left and appeared into a dark small street of London. It was a safe street where usually no Muggle were ever passing by. From here it was not far to a big shopping mall. There they were heading now.

While Lily walked through corridors of shelves James more concentrated on her soft looking hair and this attractive slim back, than the clothings around him. After a short while Lily gathered some things to try out and said: “So here your task starts, please take care of Harry!” She opened the belt holding the carrier bag and handed it over to James. Harry reached his little arms out towards James, he seemed not to have forgotten him. In a clumsy way James tried to close the belt of the carrier bag on around his stomach. Lily grinned, then he helped him and left then for one of the nearby changing chambers. James leaned himself against a wall close to Lily’s chamber and tried to prevent Harry to reach his glasses. This was not so easy because Harry wouldn’t want to let go, so James took out a cookie which was given to him with the coffee earlier and hoped Lily would have been okay with it, than he gave it to Harry and at once his glasses were not interesting any longer.

James watched this small child and asked himself whether Lily really had no idea who the father might be. Maybe she just didn’t want to talk about it, maybe she regretted it by now to have slept with this man who was Harry’s biological father. Maybe she had been raped? Suddenly he had to breathe more heavily, when anyone had done such a thing to his wonderful once-maybe-theoretical-future-girlfriend he would kill him, no matter who it might had been. It took a few minutes, than he thought that this possibility was not that big, she was a quite strong witch, she would have been most likely be able to defend herself very efficiently.

Before he could continue with thinking about Harry’s father, Lily stepped out of her chamber and asked him: “What do you think?” James looked up and reviewed her appearance. She wore a tight black trousers. “Looks nice but, just maybe a bit tightly. How did it feel like?” Lily answered: “It suits perfectly, I think I will take this one. Next I need some more T-shirts.” While they walked over to the section with the upper female clothes James realised something. Theoretical Lily must had got pregnant during their last year at Hogwarts. At least this would make sense because nine month ago it was June 1978. So someone in Hogwarts slept with her, what if she very well knew who the father is, what if she had been in a relationship with a classmate and Harry was the son of this ex-boyfriend? The imagination of this made him sad for a moment, then he remembered what Lily said in the Three Broomsticks. This made him feel better at once.

By now they had reached the right section. Lily reviewed James face critically and said: “Take a look around when you want, you should like it here …” James looked around and asked her then: “Why, what’s special here?” Lily pointed on some shelves with female underwear. James blushed and shook his head: “Hmpf, I’m not any longer fifteen or so …” His way of reacting made her laughing: “That’s good, then just watch out for Harry, while I take a look around and try the one or the other thing.” James walked to a mirror near the changing chambers and started making funny faces to entertain Harry. This worked quite well, Harry observed him carefully and in the reflection James was able to see when Lily entered and left again one of the chambers.

After she had tried quite a few different things she said: “When this blouse doesn’t suit I give up for today.” James nodded. Harry started now to become impatient. He whined and reached his arms out towards his mother. Hesitantly James stepped closer to Lily’s chamber and was just about to call her, when he noticed that the curtain was not closed entirely.

Right in this moment she was taking off her T-shirt. She stood with her back towards him but in the mirror inside the chamber her could also see her from the front. Actually he should now turn away, but he couldn't move. Too much his eyes were fixed at her body. He tried to take everything deep in his mind. Only a few seconds he saw her like this. Then she had pulled over the blouse. She looked now critically in the mirror and smiled then. She seemed to be happy, because she most likely would come out now, he stepped back. He didn’t want her to think he might have watched her. He also didn’t had done it with purpose, he … he definitely acted like a fifteenth.

“What do you think of it?”, Lily asked him while still smiling. James assured her that she looked wonderful in this blouse. Lily thanked him and waved her arms towards Harry. Then she fast changed again her clothes and took Harry again in her own arms. He seemed to really like this, tightly he pushed his head into the neck of Lily and closed his eyes. While they walked towards the checkout James asked Lily: “Do you like to go eating something with me now?” Lily thought for a moment, then she nodded. So they left the Building and headed to a small food stall.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently on my summer vacation, so the next chapter will come when I am home again! Enjoy! :)

** Chapter Five: Pizza backing **

At the seventh June both James and Lily had a long day. Since their common shopping they haven’t spend much time together. The reason for this were the exams which started recently. Quite exhausted James left around 9 pm the main building and sat down at a bench in the garden of the academia. Here he would meet up with Lily in a few minutes. This evening they planed to bake and eat pizza together. James smiled while looking forward to spending time with Lily tonight. He didn’t need to wait long, then he saw her opening the door. He stood up and walked a few steeps in her direction, then he saw she seemed to have some problems with getting the stroller through the door. Immediately he ran to her and helped her by holding the door open. Then he also carried the stroller down the staircase together with her.

Lily thanked him and said then: “It would really be good when there would be a mechanism to chop in the door, so it would be much easier for me to get the stroller through.” James nodded but asked why she not simply used the carrier bag. “On such long days Harry needs a bit more mobility else wise he would start to cry.” She laughed a bit and said then: “Let’s go, I can hardly await to start with the pizza.” James nodded: “Okay, let’s go!” He took her bag and so they went of the academia. When they arrived in the house where Lily’s flat was inside, they left the stroller in the stairwell and James carried Harry up. A few minutes later he entered for the first time her flat. After laying Harry down in a comfortable corner with a blanket which has been designed for this, he started a small tour through the flat. He threw a tiny look into her bedroom, the bed seemed to be big enough for two grown-ups and a baby … He shook his head with a small grinning and then went to the kitchen, following Lily’s call.

While he was looking around, Lily had already prepared the dough for the pizza. When he entered the kitchen she was just measuring some water and then put into a big metal pot in which there were already flour and yeast on her left side. Harry was sitting next to the scale in a well secured baby-seat. He was holding a big wooden spoon in his hands. After a few moments in which James has observed all of this, Lily turned to him and said grinning: “In a moment you can knead the dough.” James took a seat at the kitchen table and smelled at the pot. “I love this aroma from fresh yeast.” Lily laughed quietly and added a bit olive oil and some salt. “You can knead now, while you work on the dough I will start to cut some vegetables.” While working James looked at Lily again and again and tried to imagine her boyfriend. Yeah she said she would not know anything about Harry’s father, but to be honest he couldn’t believe this.

A while later he sighted and asked her: “You really have no idea who Harry’s father might be?” Lily looked up from the dough she had just rolled out and was now about to spread with tomato sauce. Briefly she answered: “No, I am sorry!” Then she continued with her work. James looked between her and Harry and asked then: “You never had any boyfriend at Hogwarts?” Lily looked up again and shook her head then. Without saying anything she finished the work and begged James then to open the door of the oven for her. James did this but he stayed silent and deep in his own thoughts. Lily put the sheet on which the dough with the tomato sauce and the vegetables and the cheese was laying in the oven. Then both sat down at the table and after some moments of silence Lily requested James to look at her. He did so.

“Now listen to me clearly! I have not the slightest idea who Harry’s biological father might be, and to be honest I don’t care about it either. I have never been in any romantic relationship and there is no one I have to justify myself against. Either you believe me and you also don’t care or you leave me and Harry right now and never come back.” Angrily she looked on James, then she took a few gulps of water. James was surprised and felt also a bit bad. He said: “I am sorry, I …”, but was then interrupted by Lily: “Then just believe me and don’t make me sad!” James looked down to his feet and nodded.

For the next minutes it stayed quite silent between them. After a short while Lily stood up and went to the window. She opened it and took there a seat. James despondently looked at her and thought about how he might calm down the situation. _Why has he to be so curious, damn it!_ He wanted to hear her laughing and see her happy. How stupid to be so persistent about something she felt so unwell with. He inhaled deeply, stood up and went to her. “Lily …”, he started carefully. She turned her head to him and looked in a waiting way in his eyes. “I’m an idiot! You are right, I should not care and you don’t have to justify anything.” He said this firmly and emphatically. She slid out of the windowsill and took his hands. “I like you James, so please simply believe me.” He nodded and shortly hugged her. After this happened they stood for a few seconds embarrassed in front of each other, then the alarm clock broke the tension.

Lily went to the oven and James felt a bit weak, so it seemed to feel like to be so close to his dream girl. He smiled and turned to her. “I think our pizza is ready”, Lily said and took the sheet with some pot holder out of the oven and on the table behind her. She then took two plates and cutlery from a shelf next to the window and sat across James at the table. James had taken Harry on his lap. He took the wooden spoon from Harry who didn’t want to give him away. “Buon Appetito!”, James said and put one piece of the pizza to his mouth. “Ahh… Damn, that's so hot!”, he gasped. He took his glass and drank something. “You should have waited a moment, it’s coming directly from the oven”, Lily said, then she asked: “Are you okay?” James nodded: “Aside from my burned tongue it tastes wonderful, we did a good job with it.” He grinned at her and added because of her worried face: “I’m okay, just got me by surprise.” She laughed and asked him then whether he would like to go with her to the cinema at one of their future meetings. He said: “Yeah of course, that would be awesome.” Then he suggested the weekend after the next one. “How about the 15th, we have from the following Monday summer holidays?” Lily agreed: “Okay, but until then we still have to learn a lot, our exams are yet coming, but then in the holidays we might more often do things together, what say you?” James looked quite happy: “Doing things with you sounds fantastic.”

After this was decided they enjoyed their pizza harmoniously. Lily allowed James to feed Harry with small pieces of pizza. This made her son leaning his arms hungrily out towards James plate. His enthusiasm was hard to bring under control. Grinning James explained: “I think we just create the basis for a long live passion for pizza.” Lily sighted: “Maybe we should have eaten then something more healthy!” She winked and smiled then.

After dinner James said Goodbye to Lily and Harry, because the next day was not a free one. Lily promised him to bring him some of the pizza with to the academia tomorrow. Then after a small hug James left and apparated home. He was tired but very happy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back now from my holidays!
> 
> Until now I translated and uploaded about half of the story (as far as I already wrote it in German) and on this occasion let me ask you what you think of it? I'm well aware of my poor English, I just want so much to share the story with you! If something bothers you too much, just tell me, I will try to correct it.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the new chapter. Have fun! :)
> 
> QuieroLaAventura

** Chapter Six: Little Worries **

James was humming in a peaceful manner while walking up the staircases to Lily's flat. It was the early evening on the 15th of June and today the semester had also ended. He was happy about this because from all the learning and the exams his head was hurting. When he reached the highest floor he rang at her door. It didn’t take long then he heard her footsteps coming closer. A second later she opened and beamed at him.

“Hey James it’s so good to see you again, through all the exams we haven’t seen each other much recently.” She laughed and continued: “Much more I look forward now to spending time with you.” She closed the door behind him and smiled happily. He took off his shoes and followed her to the living room. There was also Harry laying under a thin blanket on the sofa sleeping. “I missed you so much!”, he said and lifted the small child onto his lap. Lily sat down next to James and Harry and said: “It’s such a nice view to see the both of you together like this.” While saying this she stroke above the small cheeks of her son.

James asked now: “By the way, do you have any suggestion what film we might watch at the cinema tonight?” Lily shook her head: “No, I thought we just go to the cinema and see which one sounds interesting, how do you like this?” He thought this might be a funny idea, so he nodded. “Will we take Harry with us, could this not maybe become to loud?” Lily shook her head: “That will be no problem, he is quite resistant against noises.” She looked at the cloak at the wall and said: “We should also start to get going soon!” James agreed and stood up, when Lily took on the carrier bag, he gave her Harry. Just when Lily wanted to put Harry in the bag, he started to cry. She took him in her arms and noticed that he felt quite warm. She placed gently her hand on his forehead.

“Does he has fever?”, James asked worried. Lily nodded. “I think he has. I am afraid we have to visit the cinema some other day, I am sorry.” She sadly looked at James and gently swayed the child a bit. James hugged Lily and Harry: “The stupid cinema is not important, let’s hurry to a doctor!” Lily smiled. “It’s not that bad and dangerous, don’t worry. I think it will be enough when I stay with Harry and make him a comfortable place to rest.” She left his hug and went with the kid back to the bedroom. James followed her. When they entered her sleeping room he said: “I really think we should go to see a doctor, he is young and normal sicknesses might be more harmful to him. Don’t you think?” He was standing in the doorway and watched Lily while she was laying herself with Harry in the bed. She looked now at James and answered him: “By now he only has a bit fever, most likely tomorrow he will be super well again. Please enjoy this evening and don’t worry about us!” James came to her and sat down on the edge of the bed, right next to her. “I will not leave both of you, when Harry don’t feel good, what are you thinking about me?” Then he stroke the cheeks of the whining baby. “Everything will be all right soon again!”, he promised.

At the sight of a father-like caring James, Lily had to smile. She hadn’t know that he was capable of such feelings. She liked this new side of him. Could it maybe be that he might be a similar caring boyfriend? This thinking made her blush. James hadn’t seen this. All his attention was caught by the baby. Lily moved to her left a bit and knocked on the free place next to her in the bed. “Come to us!”, she said. James happily accepted this invitation and came to her. Now they were sitting next to each other and after just a few moments, Harry had laid himself on James’ lap and stopped crying.

After a short while, Harry fell asleep and a bit later James said: “I should leave now and let you also sleep, you look quite tired.” Lily yawned in return and nodded. “Although we have now holidays I don’t want to stay up too late, else wise I get used to this and get troubles when the next semester starts.” She smiled at him and added: “Although since I have Harry, there is normally no problem with waking up too early.” James grinned and said: “I will visit you tomorrow at lunch time to see, whether you are yet sleeping or not, okay?” Lily allowed this to him and accompanied him to the door. After a short hug they wished each other a good night and then Lily closed the door behind him.

With a smile on her face she returned to the bedroom. With a wonderful child like Harry and James as her maybe-future-boyfriend, there was so much potential for luck in her life that she suddenly felt a deep tingle in her stomach.


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter Seven: Worries **

On the 21st of June James and Lily had once again agreed with each other to visit the cinema. Since Harry hadn’t felt sick in the last days, they were convinced that this time it would also be possible.

With a happy face James rang at Lily’s door, hiding a bunch of flowers behind his back. He bought it on the way to her. There were footsteps and then Lily opened the door. “Lily, I’m so glad to …”, he couldn’t finish his sentence because Lily already started to talk: “James, please come fast, I need you …” She took his hand and ran with him through the flat. “What had happened?”, he asked while following her. When they arrived in the bedroom, James saw Harry laying on the bed wrapped in some blankets. He was moving around in pain. “What’s wrong with him?”, James asked while sitting down next to him. Before Lily could even answer he placed gently his hand on Harry’s shoulder and felt it himself. The little one was very hot, he had a strong fever.

James looked at Lily: “Since when has he been like this?” Lily sat down on Harry’s other side and explained: “This morning he was still normal, then after I returned from my shower, he started to feel a bit warm. Then during the day, it got worse and worse.” She now took Harry on her lap and stroke his small back. “I need to go to a doctor with him, but now it’s too late, the doctor’s office is closed already. I should have gone there earlier, damn …” James hugged her and said in a calm way: “We are together there for Harry!” Lily looked him in the eyes and for a tiny moment she seemed not so much worried. She leaned her head against his shoulders and said: “yeah… together!”

A while long they were just sitting on the sofa next to each other. Harry was laying on their laps and was not crying any longer. Sometimes he even grabbed one of James fingers and bit in it. But still his forehead was far too warm. When it was nearly midnight Lily asked James, whether he could stay here and take good care of Harry, while she would apparat to her parents and ask them for a fever decreasing medicine. James nodded immediately: “Please do this, your parents will know what you can give to such a young child.” Lily stood up and bowed down to Harry. She gave her son a kiss on the forehead and whispered: “I will be here as fast as possible, I promise!” When she was in the doorway to the living room, she smiled at James thankfully and left then. From the corridor James heard her dissapparating. Hopefully her parents would be able to help her.

After half an hour Lily returned, when she entered her bedroom, she saw James and Harry laying next to each other peacefully on the sofa. James was holding her son in his arms and seemed to have fallen asleep. The view made her smile. He took so good care of Harry, as if he would have been his own child. She stepped closer and kneeled in front of the sofa. Harry’s forehead was still warm, but much better than before she left. She now woke James gently and offered him to sleep this night here with her and Harry. “He is much better now, but I would feel better, when you would stay and watch out for Harry together with me.” James nodded and asked still tiredly: “You have got a medicine?” Lily answered: “Yes I did, but since Harry is better now, let’s wait until tomorrow.” James, who felt too tired to argue, agreed and stood up. He carried Harry the few steps over to the bed.

A few moments later, all three of them were laying together in Lily’s bed. Harry was between the grown-ups. He was wrapped in a thin blanket. While James fell asleep quickly, Lily laid awake a little much longer. She was thinking about her feeling for this so-different-but-caring-and-loving James.


	9. Chapter 9

** Chapter Eight: The Examination **

When Lily woke up the next morning a bit later than usual, she first got a shock when she was seeing James Potter laying next to her. It took her a few seconds to remember that she asked him yesterday to stay with her. Now with a gentle face she smiled at his sleeping face: _He took so good care of Harry …_

After a moment she felt Harry’s forehead: He did not yet again got warmer. Very relieved about this she again wrapped the blanket tight around Harry and decided to first take a shower. This time she also did this without much worries because today Harry was not alone while she prepared. But she hurried anyway and came back just ten minutes later. Her hair was not yet dried and hang wildly around her face. James was awake by now, but still sitting in bed. When he saw her he immediately asked her: “Shall we go to the doctor right now?” Lily sat down at the sofa and while she dried her hair magically she started: “I don’t think, that …” James interrupted her: “I insist that we visit the doctor!” She looked at him in a surprise way, then she gave up and agreed. “Okay, maybe you are right. Then let’s eat a small breakfast and go to the doctor.”

So around one hour later the entered the waiting room of the doctor’s office. It was a cozy looking room with colourful wallpapers and quite a few playing children on the floor. This might take a while, James thought, but because the man of the check-in was a bit worried Harry might have something infectious, James hoped he might get them to the doctor faster. He also had asked Lily to keep Harry with her and not let him go to the other kids. Although he was worried about Harry he threw from time to time small looks at the things the kids were playing with, he never had seen so many strange things in one place. Quietly he asked Lily: “When Harry gets older, will he also have such things?” He pointed on weird looking small things in many different colours. A few of the kids were building just now something out of them. Lily grinned and said: “Why not, when Harry will like Lego?” James nodded, but still asked himself what was so fun about this, with muggle toys he was very unsure. But he also had not much time to think about this, because just after a short time the guy from the check-in came in the waiting room and said: “Harry Evans, please!” James and Lily stood up and followed him to one of the treatment rooms. A moment after the assistant left again and an older looking man entered the room. “Good day, my name is Walker, and that’s Harry?” Very grateful to be finally able to speak to a doctor, James started to tell the doctor about everything what happened recently to Harry. “He was so weak and exhausted the last day, he really must be seriously sick.” The doctor appeased James and said with a calm voice: “I will take look on him, don’t worry!” He then moved his chair to Lily’s and asked her to let him take a look.

After he measured fever and generally examined Harry carefully he turned himself to James and Lily and said in a calm and friendly voice: “Your son is doing perfectly fine, everything is okay.” James opened his mouth to say something, but the doctor was faster: “I understand that you are worried, but in such a young age it is absolutely normal to sometimes have higher temperatures, the body is then not used to all the day-to-day influencers and reacts often too strong.” James listened very interested, then he asked: “But what is this ‘fever’ after all?” The doctor smiled and explained: “For itself fever is no sickness, it’s just a sign that the body is fighting against some pathogens. At higher temperatures they can’t increase so well.” James nodded: “Okay, so it is not always so good to lower the temperature?” The doctor said: “Yes, but just until a certain point, when the body gets too hot it will fast become very dangerous.” James asked now how he could in what way in such situations help Harry the best way. The doctor explained the most important thing would be to learn to evaluate the temperature the right way. “The normal area is around 36,5° Celsius. When you measure more than 37,5° the child should do more calm things and drink much water. You should then care specially about it. When it is around 38,5° it should stay in bed and maybe you should visit the doctor. Anything higher than this and you should come to me or another doctor at once!”

James nodded and thanked the doctor for all his detailed explanations. Mr. Walker stood up and smiled: “That’s part of my duty as a good doctor.” Lily stood up too and said: “Thank you very much Mr. Walker!” To James she said then: “Let’s head home, okay?” Together they were just about leaving the room, when the doctor said something to James: “You are quite a good caring father, go on like this!” James smiled a bit embarrassed, then they left and started going back to Lily’s flat.

While walking, both James and Lily were silent, James because he thought about all the things the doctor told him, Lily because she thought about the last words of the doctor. _Could James be a good father for Harry, or towards her a good boyfriend or theoretical her future husband?_ In the moment she hadn’t any good answers to this questions, all she was very sure about was, that her feelings for James changed abnormally in the last three weeks. Specially when she thought about how she felt about him at her school-time. When they were just walking through a nearby park, Lily took James’s hand and suggested: “What do you think about travelling with me and Harry to the sea, for a small holiday, just the three of us?” She smiled at him and added before he could say anything: “Of course not right now, but as soon Harry feels all good again.” James stopped walking and took also her other hand: “A holiday with the two most important persons in my life, this sounds absolutely awesome.” Lily smiled happily and hugged James for a short moment.

With their hands in each other, they continued to walk back to Lily’s flat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it took a while but now here is the next chapter ... enjoy! :)

** Chapter Nine: Travelling **

Around one month after Harry’s sickness, James was on his way up to Lily’s flat. He was very happy because today he would start his holidays with Lily and Harry. For one week the three of them would live in a small house at the Baltic Sea. So many things he could do with Lily popped up in his mind now, swimming, sitting next a warm fireplace and cooking together. Just when he was about to ring at her door, he remembered something she said yesterday to him: _“Prepare yourself for a long journey, it might take an entire day to arrive.”_ He didn’t know what this was supposed to mean, would they not simply apparate, as always?

After a short while Lily opened the door and welcomed him with a small hug. “How are you?”, she asked. James grinned and declared: “Now I’m great, because I’m with you.” Lily smiled and returned back to the kitchen: “And when you are not with me, you feel bad, you want to say?” James nodded intensively: “Yes of course, I can’t feel happy without you, … Lily!” She giggled and continued with her work. She was cutting some bread into slices, than she put some butter on them. James asked after a few seconds, “What are you doing?” Lily explained she was preparing some food for the journey: “I mean we will arrive approximately tomorrow evening, at least I will need something to eat over this time.” She winked at him with a smile. He was surprised: “Tomorrow Evening? Can we not just fly there on my broom?” Lily shook her head: “You have any idea how far the Baltic Sea is from here? No, that won’t be possible and also, did we not agree, that I plan our journey?” James nodded. “So, you know because my parents are Muggle, I always travelled without magic and for me the travel to a certain place has always been an important part of the holidays. So, would you like to do this, experiencing everything a vacation has to offer from a Muggle perspective together with me?” James looked in her beautiful eyes, she wished to share another important part of her life with him, how could he there react in any other way then pure thankfulness. “Yes, I want to do this with you!” She smiled and asked him then to help her with the preparations: “Our train to Harwich will leave in 90 minutes, we should not be lazy.” James nodded and stepped to her for assistance. It didn’t took long, then they had prepared quite some food. After they cleaned the kitchen and got Harry from the bedroom, they left the flat together.

With just half an hour for the way to the train station, they were perfectly on time. But the train did not come. Approximately ten minutes behind schedule, the first people around them started to get angry. James also felt, that Lily lost a bit of her calmness, without a word he took her hand and stroked gently the back of her hand. That showed some success, she put her fingers between his and leaned herself also against him. This caused his heart to beat suddenly twice as fast as usual.

A few hours later Lily was standing at the railing of the ferry which should bring them to Denmark. In one hand she carried the baby bag, Harry was sleeping inside, with the other hand she hold her hair back, so she could see something. James was standing a few steps behind her leaning against the ship’s upper part. He watched this wonderful girl who said a while ago, that there might come some serious things between them eventually. He stepped to her and said: “Lily, you are truly the best girl in the world!” She smiled but stood silent. After a few seconds, she let her hand sink down and took his one. Now the breeze was completely messing with her hair, but she still holds her face against the wind. In James eyes, she seemed to look more relaxed and happy than ever before. After some minutes, she said: “You are also quite good.” Then she turned to him and continued: “To be here with you at the sea on the way to our first holidays, makes me super happy.” She smiled at him. He smiled back with all the love he felt for her. Then both of them turned back to the sea and enjoyed the sight together.

The passage took nineteen hours. The sun was shining brightly when the ship was entering the harbour of Esbjerg. Although for Lily, James and Harry the time had passed by fast, they enjoyed the time on the ship to its fullest. James and Lily ate well in the restaurant, they watched the stars in the late evening and the sea during the day, they played with Harry in their cabin and in the big common playing room for children. Lily told James much about all the previous times she had visited Denmark, about the small town with the nice people she and her family had lived nearby. Lily also told him, that she always had loved and was also now looking forward to doing it again, to walking at the beach, with just the foods getting wet in the sea.

Although the night had been quite wild at least from the weather outside, Lily, James and Harry had slept well. Of the two level bed, James had took the upper one. Lily decided this because she was afraid, Harry might unnoticeably climb above her and theoretically fall to the floor. From the lower level such a fall would then not be so dangerous. But this worries had been unnecessary, because Harry had been too exhausted and slept through the entire night. He first woke up when his mum was leaving the bed to get dressed.

From the harbour to the train station, they only had a very small way and because the line to the east was quite busy, they decided not to reserve any tickets in advance. So they didn’t need to wait long and were just half an hour again on the rails. After travelling to the east, they took another train to the north and just needed a small trip with the taxi and finally arrived at the company which managed the holiday homes in this area. Lily headed into the flat building while James waited outside with Harry on his arm. “Are you as curious about the sea as I? The dunes and the food … Soon our holidays will really start!” While he was talking, Harry had yet again tried to steal his glasses. He laughed and reached out his hand towards it. James asked in a playfull way: “He- he- what had my poor glasses ever done to you, that you always try to arrest it?” Harry laughed even louder and finally grabbed the desired object. While James tried to get back his glasses, Lily stepped behind him and tipped him shortly on his shoulder. Out of surprise, the glasses he just got back fell out of his hand and landed on the floor. He kneed down and reached it. But Lily was faster, she said: “Let me do this!” Near the glasses, their hands touched one another. This alone was not that much of a strange thing, at least they did things together since a few weeks, but in the moment he couldn’t see pretty much anything. Through this he felt the soft skin of her hands and this wonderful smell from her hair thousand times more intense than ever before. His heart got crazy, carefully he took her hand in his, she did not pulled her hand back. Now Harry started to whine, the uncomfortable way he was hanging in James arms while he was kneeing on the floor didn’t suit him. James was hardly aware of him, so much he was focused on Lily. Slowly he stood up, still holding Lily’s hands.

He would just need to step a bit closer and then he would be able to kiss her. He reminded her words from their first date in Hogsmeade, they did so much things together… They took care of Harry together, laid around him protecting him when he was sick… Should he now dare to make this step... He hesitated for a moment, then he came a tiny bit closer to her and placed one arm around her. Now he also felt her arm on his shoulder. Completely hopeless, he searched for her mouth and placed a super gentle kiss on her lips. The speed of his heartbeats was now incredibly fast – this feeling – he had difficulties breathing regularly. By now he felt also her cheeks on his own. Also her breath didn’t seem to be normal. Then after a moment he whispered:

“Lily I …”

“James …”, she answered.

Right in this moment, Harry decided that he definitely didn’t get the attention he was used to, with all his strength he threw himself forward and tried so to come down to the floor where currently still James’s glasses were laying. In the last moment James could hold him. Through this, both James and Lily came back into reality. Lily bowed herself to the glasses, silently repaired it and gave it back to James. He put it back on and looked at her, she was still a bit blushed and her eyes were avoiding his. “I have the keys, let’s look for our house!” She said this and took two bags and started to go. James took the other two suitcases and followed her.

While walking pass some other houses, both James and Lily were very silent. Both were thinking about what just happened. James tried to imagine what Lily might have thought about the kiss, had he also made her heart beat so fast, did she enjoyed the kiss as much as he did? Was she in love with him? Just the possibility that the answer to his last question might be ‘Yes’ made him far more nervous than just the kiss itself. Lily was also thinking about the kiss, she had been surprised by James. Although she remembered her own words from their first date, she hadn’t expect something like this so fast. She liked the feeling the kiss caused in her, this feeling in her stomach … Could she really imagine to have a romantic relationship with him? He was always so gentle and nice to her. She felt well on his side, maybe it might work …

By now they had reached their house. It was a nice little lodge at the end of the big area with many houses to rent. There was a terrace at the side to the dunes and the sea. Harry had fallen asleep on the way. They looked around, then James headed towards the door, but Lily stopped him. “Wait a moment!”, she said. He stood still and looked over his shoulder. She closed her eyes a few seconds and thought one last time about everything, then she opened them again. Now she looked with a serious face in his eyes.

“James Potter …”, she started. His heart dropped to his knees. He knew it, the kiss had been a mistake. _Please Lily. don’t send me away, all I want is to be close to you, please!_ “I thought about what happened back where we got the key, just like you I assume. Am I correct?” James nodded: “I did, just like about everything what happened in the last two months.” Lily nodded: “And how do you think it shall go on from here?” James’ head suddenly felt empty, now the time she would most likely to send him away had come. He looked down for a second, then he pulled himself together: This was his last chance, would he stay silent and wait for her to ask him to leave or would he fight for what he wanted. He tried to calm down his fast beating heart and opened his mouth to say something.

“Please forgive me when my kiss surprised you, but I so much want to really belong to you and Harry.”

Without much thinking about it, he stroked Harry’s small head. He waited for Lily to say something. When she would send him away he would never see this small child again, he would not be able to see Harry raise up. This hurt more than he expected.

He was so much lost in this deep sad thinkings, that he at first didn’t realized that Lily had stepped closer to him. When he noticed that, she also hugged him. This caused his heart nearly to stop beating, especially when she pulled down his head and kissed him gently. After the kiss was over, she said: “How about you also hug me?” With slightly shaking arms he did as she wanted, this felt so so great. He had the feeling he would be able to leave the earth just carried from the wings of love. Now Lily again started to speak.

“I also want that we belong together. You, me and Harry. I think …

I love you James!”


End file.
